


Cold Feet

by penlex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sharing space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your feet are cold," Dean says irritably.<br/>"If you would stop pushing them out of the covers," Castiel responds mildly, “they would warm up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

"Your feet are cold," Dean says irritably.

"If you would stop pushing them out of the covers," Castiel responds mildly, “they would warm up."

Dean’s face is still, his eyebrows flat, lips pursed, eyes dark as he stares at Cas across the pillow. It’s the wee hours of the morning, without a doubt, and he hasn’t been able to sleep more than a solid half an hour yet (he never should have let himself get used to regular sleep). Castiel’s face has the same goddamn expression it always has.

But Dean can’t think of anything to say, so with a huff he flops himself onto his other side so his back is to Cas. He can feel Cas’s eyes burning a holy fucking brand into the nape of his neck, a sensation that prevents him from comfortably shutting his own lids.

"Go the fuck to sleep, Cas!" he snarls. There is a pause, and then:

"But, Dean. My feet are cold."

.

Sam is woken suddenly by a loud crash, and with a racing heart and a twitch in his cheek he listens to Castiel coolly say, “Broken furniture will hardly do anything to provide warmth, Dean."

"You wanna be warmed up, you holy pain in my ass?!" Dean demands, and then there’s a muffled thump. “I’ll warm ya up!"

Sam forces himself to uncurl his fists finger by finger, holds his breath until he can feel pressure in his head to avoid screaming in frustration, and presses his pillow as firmly against his ears as he can.

He’d pray for deafness, if only  _someone_  would remember he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
